


Michael in the Bedroom- boyf riends smutfic

by Patchwork_Butterflies



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: 18+, Blowjobs, Everyone Is Gay, I like lemonade, M/M, Michael is kinky, NSFW, Smut, Sticks, becky lemme smash, bitches love sticks, dom!jeremy, handjobs, i want to seem like one of the cool kids so I'm using a lot if useless tags, in bad at tagging, it's called a shit poop, jeremy is daddy, no ron, not click bait, ok I'm don't bye, om non nom, sin - Freeform, what, what even are these tags, why are you reading this sinful shit, ya want sum fuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Butterflies/pseuds/Patchwork_Butterflies
Summary: ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahagahahahahahahahahelpme





	Michael in the Bedroom- boyf riends smutfic

**Author's Note:**

> my name is K and I'm NOT the owner of this account  
> so patchwork didn't make this  
> id question their mental health if they did write this sinful bag of shit
> 
>  
> 
> welp I am autistic so THERE YA GO FUCKERS KILL ME NOW
> 
>  
> 
> i am in some serious need for some weed where is davis that lil bitch

Michael was horny. he wanted Jeremy to fuck him. Jeremy was horny. he wanted to fuck Michael. you can probably see where this is going.

Michael was masturbating, (as usual) while Jeremy was in the room next door. Michael is a loud asshole so naturally he was being quite loud. Jeremy heard him and pressed his ear against michaels door.  
then he heard it.  
"J-Jeremy..."  
He froze.  
"Jeremy!"  
Jeremy turned red (and on) and decided that is was a good idea to mess with him.  
"OHH MICHAEL,"  
he moaned, giggling afterwards. the sounds stopped.  
"aw c'mon baby why'd ya stop?"  
"fuck you Jeremy."  
"that sounds like fun!"  
"wait wha-"  
and before you could say MICHAELS GAY FOR JEREMY, Jeremy burst through the door and had Michael pinned against the wall. he kissed him, biting his lip occasionally. he bit harder earning a soft moan from Michael. Jeremy used that to slip his tongue inside his mouth. "Jeremy,"  
Michael moaned, grinding up against him. Jeremy smirked and remove his shirt and michaels. Michael was already really hard so Jeremy slid his hand underneath his pants. he slowly pulled them down, kneeled, aaaaand-

 

 

 

 

 

HA LOL TROLLED  
YOU REALLY THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE A SERIOUS FIC IF I NAMED IT- "MICHAEL IN THE BEDROOM"  
WHO DO YOU THINK I AM YOU LITTLE NASTY  
FUCK YOU

**Author's Note:**

> haha I lied it is clickbait


End file.
